World Q&A
by HorseLuver713
Summary: My Oc ,Nota aka Native America, was dared by the Bad Luck Trio to do a Q&A/Truth & Dare thingy. So, she drags her Brothers and friends in to do it with her. Please ask some questions and dares. Parings are allowed. Please read the letter in the beginning. Hope you enjoy!
1. letter

Dear Hetalia Fandom,

I, HorseLuver713, have decided to do a Q&A/Truth or Dare for the countries as well as my major and minor ocs (states, provinces, and territories). So please sent in your questions, they can be about history and all characters retain the right to refuse to answer. Please respect this. My main ships are:

**USUK**

**GerIta**

**SpaMano**

**SuFin**

**DenNor**

**PusAus** (I will do this as a love triangle with Hungry)

**FR x OC**

Of course, your ocs and other counties are allowed. Below is a bio of my main oc.

_Country name: the Personification of the Natives of the Americas or Nota_

_Human Name: Elizabeth Amelia Rosewell or Nahimana_

_Note: Nahimana is Sioux for mystic._

_Nicknames__: __Eliza__, Amy, Ame, Beth, Liz, etc. __Sometime Prussia will still call her Eli._

_Physical Age: 22_

_Real Age (approximately): 3,213_

_Language(s): She speaks English (Fluent), French (Fluent), Spanish (Fluent), Portuguese (Fluent), German (Fluent), Arabic (Some), Russian (Fluent), Dakota(Fluent), Cherokee (Fluent), Sioux (Fluent) etc, Chinese (Some) and Japanese (Some)._

_Physical look: Hazel Eyes, Mid-back length*, straight black hair, and bronze skin tone. Elizabeth Amelia is elegant and lithe in body; much like the jungle cats of her childhood home; the Amazon. Elizabeth Amelia has faded scars all around her body. Some of these scars are more recent and others are from early on._

_*Length and style has change though out time._

_Personality: Kind, caring, and just, Elizabeth Amelia is the big sister to all of the American countries. Literally, she raised or influenced all of the personifications of the thirty-six countries not including states/territories. She is also very smart and cunning. Her indirect influence can be seen though out history. She plays the role of older sister/ personal assistant/ conscience to many of her siblings._

_Elizabeth Amelia can hold her liquor, but when she's drunk; stay out of her way, unless you are France or have a death wish. Elizabeth Amelia takes a long time to get angry but when she is, stay away, again, unless your France or unless you have a death wish. France and his friends have been on the receiving end of her temper many times. She can be very stubborn. To have influence in a male oriented society, Elizabeth would dress up as a guy, under the name Eli Rosewell._

_Note: Elizabeth has an animal familiar, a bald eagle named Mayipa. Mayipa is the Sioux name for Sky. She is Elizabeth's best and first friend. They share a bond that allows them to share thoughts, feelings, and memories. Mayipa is larger than most birds of prey. My head-cancon is that Nations chose a animal and that animal get nation like abilities._

If anyone wants to know her history or more about her, please ask.

Please note that I believe that Germany is HRE and the states/ territories/provinces are the North American brothers' children.

Again, please send in your questions. Please keep them within the rating. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. The questions have to be directed at personifications my oc will realistically be able to connect. I would like to research some events. I was/am a history nut before/after finding Hetalia. So, those questions will give me a chunk of happiness.

I hope to hear from you soon,

HorseLuver713

P.S. Please state the country/state/territory/provinces name of whom you are asking to avoid confusion.


	2. Fan Fictional Authoress

_Hey there! :D __I've got some questions to ask you and the cast plus Miss Rosewell._

_There was this one beach scene with Germany, Japan and Italy where they were ambushed by the Allies. What's up with Rome appearing out of the blue? Pretty weird if you ask me.__And America (plus the rest of the allies that were there [sorry, my memory is a little fuzzy, and I can only remember America being a dork {as per usual} with the rest of you guys screaming and running away]) what's up with the ambush?_

_At night?_

_When the Trio was vulnerable?_

_And they were terribly outnumbered (I think)?_

_Didn't (at that point in time) the war finish and the trio send out a S.O.S?_

_And (even worse) they were UNARMED?!_

_Just what were you doing, America and (seriously guys, I am so, so sorry for forgetting you all. Seriously sorry, I suppose you could count this as me blaming America and letting you people mostly off the hook) Allies?_

_*End of Chewing out America (plus Allies, but mostly America)*_

_Anyway... Hey, Austria, why were you so surprise about Italy when he finally grew up in episode 48?_

_France, how do you feel about the fact that the 8th Doctor in Britain's telly series "Doctor Who" looks and acts like a copper-haired version of you with amnesia?_

_Speaking of "Doctor Who," Britain, how do you feel about all those Whovians that currently reside in your country? Are you a Whovian too? Are you aware that you are now my favorite country BECAUSE of said telly series, even more so than Russia?_

_And as a general question to anyone who cares to answer: How do you guys (and gals) feel about those "micro-nations" that seem to be popping up everywhere, especially, the Nation of Celestial Space?_

_Anyway, most urgently,_

_Canada, I have important news to tell you: _

_I love you._

_If only because of your ketchup._

_I mean this more seriously than I have ever meant anything before. I am slowly putting into plan a bootlegging plot bigger than the bootlegging of alcohol during the eighteen years of prohibition. I will be moving to Alaska and smuggling cases upon cases of your finest ketchup across the border. I will pay for said cases on your side of the border, but once they are in Alaska, I claim them as property of America._

_No, wait, if do that, he will use up all the precious ketchup... I'll just declare it as mine, the official ambassador of Antarctica, who you have been-by the way-ignoring for quite a while. She's tired of all of you people sending your scientists in your stead-and college students on occasion. Seriously, just drop a line do there or send a postcard or something._

_And finally:_

_Russia, you have to be my most favorite nation. You are gorgeous, especially your birch trees forests in your country and in Georgia (not your state, America, I'm talking about the country)! Most of your wildlife has never seen people before and are wild and untamed! Lovely, simply lovely. I'm learning how to speak Russian, so when I visit there someday, I can enjoy complete experience of your culture and traditions and-most importantly-the food! You are seriously THE best. :D_

_Happy Tuesday,_

_FFA, the Fan Fictional Authoress_

* * *

**Nota: **ᎣᏏᏲ! Thank you for the letter, Fan Fictional Authoress. :) Questions will be answer on the World Chat or WC. All personifications have access to it and many have sent in their ok for being a part of the Q & A. If Dares are given we will switch to the Video Chat or WVC, k? Let's begin! Joining me today are Vene, Germany, England, my Brothers, France, Russia, and Austria. Say hello, Guys!

**Germany: **Hallo.

**Veneziano:** Ciao, everyone!

**Austria:** Guten Tag.

**Russia:** привет!

**Canada: **Morning, eh!

**England: **Hallo chaps!

**America: **Sup all, the hero is here!

**France: **Salut, Bonbons!

**Nota: **Feli you start.

**Veneziano:** Ve~ Nanno Roma!

**Germany: **It was very weird.

**England: ** Well, spirits had project their essences in whatever form they chose.

**Nota: ** The Spirits of past personifications are believed to live on another plain and watch over their descents. They can watch over us. The same is said form humans and animals. Hence Native American believes and myths.

**USA: **Cuz I won past wars that way? : D At night and tight spaces r the best times 2 do so.

**England: ** Use proper grammar, git.

**USA: ** Fine. Yes, the Axis was outnumbered but the war had yet ended. They were stranded after a boat fight. Hon, one thing you have to learn about Nations; their never unarmed, except maybe Liechtenstein or Finland. Better, Iggy?

**England:** I guess, and don't call me that!

**USA: ** Anyway, Sis's ship was attacked and I was being the HERO! ;D

**Canada: ** You had to make him say it, eh?

**Austria: ** Hungary dressed him up as a girl. I think we had been told that Italy was female. So blame the information and Hungary.

**France: **Well, I have always known you liked me, Mon lapin.

**England:** Shut up, arse. Yes, I love the series. I have followed the series since the start.

**Nota: **With Ohitekah... ;)

**England:** Stuff it.

**Austria: ** Who?

**Nota: **That's Matoskah or Canada. Ohitekah is USA that is what I called him before the Brit.

**England: ** I believe the question was mine? That is very kind of you.

**USA:** Dudes, he's blushing. The Micros are so cute! Of course not like my kids. :)

**Nota: **Don't tell that to Mexico or/and Brazil. They would start a war over it. The Micros are interesting. It's like stepping into a Stephanie Mayer book.

**USA: ** Shut up, I can't control my citizens!

**Veneziano: ** I like the baby nations! Germany, we should have one!

**Germany: **Nien! Three dogs and two cats are enough!

**Nota: **And Feli you're a guy so is Germany.

**Canada: ** Hum, I like the little ones. But I like my children more. Ahh, thank you, I guess but only the ketchup?

**Russia: **I like your Maple Syrup, Matvey.

**France: **et moi, Mon Chère.

**Nota: ** Some here, Matoskah.

**USA: **you know the kiddies and I love it! Dude Continents are personified!?

**Nota: **Not the last time I checked. Note to self: talk to China or Magnolia.

**Russia: **спасибо.

**Canada: **That means thank you. And Vanya is smiling and blushing slightly.

**USA:** You're in Russia?

**Canada:** No, we're in Montreal, Québec.

**USA: ** I know that there is a country called Georgia! My Georgia is a ginger and physically 18. The country has brown hair and looks 31 or something.

**Nota: **I think that it's time to wrap this one up. Thanks again for the Letter, FFA. Hope to hear from you and others in the future! ᏙᏓᏓᎪᎲᎢ!

**Canada: ** See you later, eh!

**USA:** See ya!

**Germany: **Auf Wiedersehen.

**Austria: **Bis Später!

**France: **Adieu!

**Russia: **прощание

**Veneziano: **Addio!

**England: **Cheerio!


End file.
